la promesa del pasado
by ykys
Summary: byakuyan entra como nuevo estudiante de nanimori media , y este quieres que haru recuerde su promesa de que le hizo cuando eran pequeños , y reborn piensa ayudarle , claro con una condiciona
1. Chapter 1

hola quiero decir que pido perdon por no actualizar las demas historias , e estado muy estezada y con mucho trabajo en la escuela

bueno ahora el prologo

pareja haru x byakuyan , creo que se escribe asi ,los personajes de katekyo no me pertenecen , sino al autor , la historia si :D

esto es un año antes que tsuna y los demas terminen sus estudios para ir a la universidad

posdata ante de la historia :

byakuyan entra como nuevo estudiante y trata que haru lo recuerde, junto a su promesa .

* * *

><p>prologo:<p>

_una chica de pelo castaño jugaba en el parque ,feliz mente cuando se encontró con un niño de pelo blanco , solo en los columpios y esta decidió hablarle _

_hola soy haru quieres jugar con haru desu - dijo la pequeña castaña con una sonrisa radiante , y el chico la miro y le devolvió una sonrisa pero esta se veia mas , como decir lo , era algo espeluznante , pero haru no le tomo importancia._

_si - dijo el chico parándose y jugando con la castaña , platicaron de sus cosas favoritas y otras cosas_

_cual es tu nombre , no se lo haz dicho a haru - dijo esta _

_bueno - dudo - mi nombre es byakuyan - dijo y la castaña se quedo callada y esto hizo que se pusiera mas nervioso , "a caso no le gusta" pensó_

_ que nombre mas bonito desu - dijo dándole una sonrisa _

_de verdad te gusta - dijo byakuyan _

_si es bonito - dijo esta " es diferente a las demás niñas que e conocido , ellas me temen solo con verme , pero ella me hablo y le gusta mi nombre ,aun que a las personas normalmente no les gusta , " pensó byakuyan _

_haru querida es hora de irnos - dijo l madre de la castaña _

_oh ya voy mama - dijo haru- lo siento tengo que irme byakuyan-nii , pero nos vemos mañana a la misma hora lo promete - dijo haru agarando su dedo pequeño con el suyo como un trato _

_si lo prometo - dijo este y la castaña se fue con su madre _

_es tan linda , prometo que ella sera mía, no permitiré que nadie la toque o la abreza mas que yo - dijo byakuyan en forma seria _

_al dia siguiente byakuyan jugo y platico con haru , asi fue durante dos mese, un dia byakuyan le dijo a haru que tendria que ir a italia, por que su familia se mudara alli _

_haru no llores prometo que volveré por ti - dijo byakuya secando sus lagrimas con los dedos _

_lo prometes - dijo esta dejando de llorar _

_claro , lo prometo , despues de todo tu seras mi esposa y tengo que volver por lo que es mio - dijo con una sonrisa de chester _

_hai, haru promete ser tu esposa pero si tu regresas por haru desu - dijo la castaña y se despidieron _

_pasaron los años y haru se olvido de byakuyan y de la promesa _

hoy

un hombre de pelo blanco con un traje bajaba del avión

hoy cumpliré mi promesa haru - dijo el hombre subiendo al coche negro

continuara

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado mi historia por favor comenten<p>

XD


	2. Chapter 2

espero que les haya gustado mi historia por favor comenten

XD

Hola antes de todo pido disculpas por no actualizar mis historias y antes que se me olvide haru si conoce a byakuyan cuando estuvieron en el futuro , pero cuando lo vio no lo recordó pero byakuyan si la recordó, pero no dijo nada .

Capitulo 1 :

Era una mañana norma en nanimori esecto para sierta castaña que se encaminaba a nani-chun por que se le empezaba a aser tarde y hibari-san seguro la mordería hasta la muerte , como una vez que tsuna llego tarde por culpa de lambo y hibari no tubo piedad, solo de pensalo le daba escalosfrios , estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la persona enfrete a la cual se tropezó y se callo al suelo

Hai desu eso dolio- dijo sobándose la parte golpeada

Estas bien – dijo una voz masculina la castaña volteo ave y abrió los ojos sorprendida de quien era

By…bya… Byakuyan-san , e lo siento – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

No te preocupes, fue mi culpa – dijo byakuyan con su típica sonrisa y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, haru dudo pero al final la acepto

Gracias eres muy amable desu- dijo sonrojada

No hay de que ...haru – dijo en un tono seducto que iso que haru se pusiera nerviosa y para mas no le soltaba la mano

Ha.. haru tiene que irse, por que si no llegara tarde a la escuela – dijo liberando su mano y saliendo corriendo , pero ante se detuvo y le dijo – gracias byakuyan –san – y se fue, byakuyan dio una media sonrisa ,"realmente haru sigue siendo la misma , pero a un no se acuerda de mi, ni de nuestra promesa "pensó

Sal se que esta escondido – dijo byakuyan y de la nada salio reborn

Caos byakuyan, como esta – dijo este

Arcobaleno, los dos sabemos que eso no te importa mucho, porque me sigues- dijo este mirándolo

Tu sabes porque- dijo , byakuyan quería hablar con el arcobaleno ya que necesitaba ayuda para que haru lo recordara y para eliminar a la competencia

Arcobaleno quiero aser un trato con los vongolas- dijo y reborn alzo una ceja

Y que ganaría la vongola- dijo este

Si me ayudan , la familia milenio estará a disposición de los vongola y no tratare de destruirlos nunca mas- dijo este con una sonrisa

Y que ganas tu – dijo reborn escéptico

Casarme y su amor- dijo encogiéndose de hombro

Con quien – dijo curioso

Con haru miuro- dijo con una sonrisa calida que sorprendió a reborn

Porque con ella –dijo

Por que ella y yo isimos una promesa, pero por desgracia haru no recuerda la promesa, ni me recuerda a mi, por eso pido tu ayuda, la amo y quiero estar con ella – dijo serio

Y si ella no te ama y ama a otro- dijo reborn retándolo

Ho, arcobaleno del sol, tu sabes muy bien que ella me quiere y no quiere a nadie , por que crees que se sonroja y no me teme cuando me aserco a ella, además ya no ama a tsunayoshi-kun – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Tsuna y los demás no aceptan su relación – dijo este serio

No me importa, are lo que sea para agradarles, si con eso haru es feliz, por mi esta bien entablar amista con tsunayoshi-kun y sus amigos , entonces aceptas – dijo al fin

Si, acepto, pero con una condición – dijo reborn con una sonrisa y byakuyan frunció el seño

Haru se sentía extraña , porque , le diré los motivo ya que tiene nombre , byakuyan fiesta, líder de la familia milenio y ex enemigo de los vongola, no sabia porque pero cada vez que estaba con byakuyan se sentía rara, sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía , y una parte de ella decía que se alejara ya que era su ex enemigo , un mafioso muy conoció y peligroso y otra parte mucho mayor se rendía ante el y que estuviese cerca de este .

incluso avia tenido sueños donde le decía que lo quería , se entregaba a el y este le respondía , pero estamos hablando de byakuyan fiesto, el no la amaría nunca, era una persona sádica y malvada, amaba más a sus malvaviscos que a sus subordinados no, no podía quererla ,

Haru respiro profundamente y suspiro – realmente haru se enamoró de un ángel caído desu – dijo viendo por la ventana , el día trascurrió por naturalidad lo más natural que puede ser estar en una escuela pública con estudiantes famosos ya que haru ahora estaba el nanimori no en midorico además ella se había dado cuenta que ya no amaba a tsuna , pero se cambio de escuela por sus amigas kyoko ,hana y chomeri.

toco la campana anunciando que habían terminado las clases, empezó a guardar sus cosas cuando escucho una voz conocida

Haru-chan – dijo y haru volteo a ver y vio a kyoko , hana y chomeri

Kyoko-chan , chomeri-chan , hana-chan , hola desu – dijo con una sonrisa radiante

Haru-chan quieres ir a la pastelería a comer unos pasteles con nosotras – dijo kyoko y haru asistió y se fueron a la pastelería

Después de comer unos pasteles haru fue a casa, al llegar no habia nadie. ya que sus padre se fue por un trabajo a estados unido,suspiro triste y luego se acordó de byakuyan y se sonrojo furiosamente ,movio la cabeza para olvidar lo sucedido , iso su comida y fue a dormir mañana seria un dia mejor y callo dormida pensando en su ángel caído

En la residencia sawada estaba tsuna y sus guardianes reunidos ya que reborn dijo que tenia algo que decirles, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a byakuyan, todo se pusieron en guardia

Que ases aquí ,acaso quieres lastimar al yundaime – dijo gokudera sacando su dinamita

Calmese – dijo reborn – byakuyan esta aquí por que yo le pedi que viniese –

Ku fufufu , puedo preguntar por que nos haz llamado – dijo mokuro

La famia vongola a ello un pacto de paz con la familia milenio- dijo

Un pacto – dijo tsuna sin entender

El pacto consiste en ayudar a byakuyan a casarse – dijo este y gokudera se rio a carcajadas y tsuna sudo

Jajaja, y dime quien la afortunada , porque de seguro es siega , jajaja – dijo gokudera entre risas

Que bueno que lo preguntes, ya que ustedes la conocen – dijo y todos se pusieron serios – su nombre es haru miuro- y todos se sorprendieron

Si, como si la mujer estúpida te quisiera, y aunque te quisiera , no se casaria con tigo – dijo gokudera enojado

Pues en eso te equivocas ,tutor tormenta , haru me quiere y ella y yo isimos una promesa , pero por desgracia no recuerdo la promesa que me iso ni ami – dijo este triste

Y por que deberíamos creerte – dijo gokudera serio

Por que tengo esto – dijo sacando una foto donde esta una niña no mas d años de pelo castaño oscuro hasta por debajo de los hombros y a la par estaba un chico de pelo blanco no mas de 10 o 9 años los dos estaban comiendo un helado con una sonrisa , a simple vista se podía decir que eran amigos – este es el recuerdo que mas quiero, yo amo a haru y no voy a permitir que nadie me la quite – dijo serio

Gokudera iva a decir algo pero yamamoto se le adelanto

Yo te creo, – dijo yamamoto con una sonrisa

Yo también pienso igual que tu yamamoto – dijo tsuna serio

Pero decimo ..- no pudo terminar por que lo interrumpió byakuyan

Ahora confias en mi tsunayoshi-kun – dijo este escéptico

No, yo no confio del todo , pero mi intuición me dice que dices la verdad, pero te advierto – dijo poniéndose en ultima voluntad – si lastimas a haru te matare y destuire a toda milenio – dijo mirándolo fríamente y todos se sorprendieron

Si el vongola acepta te ayudare , kufufufufu- dijo mokuro

Si tsuna lo dice también te ayudare – dijo yamamoto con una sonrisa tonta

¡**_Yo también al extremo_**! - dijo ryohei

Hm- dijo hibari

Si el decimo lo dice entoces estos de acuerdo – dijo gokudera resignado ya que quería a haru como una hermana y no esta muy de acuerdo

Gracias a todos por su apoyo – dijo byakuyan con una sonrisa

Bueno mañana byakuyan asiste como nuevo estudiante en nanimori – dijo reborn con una sonrisa de lado

Si se pregunta cual es la condición se las dire en el segundo capito asique ,caos ,caos

Dejen comentarios por fa asi me aran sentír mas inspirada al escribir


End file.
